Problem: Daniel ate 3 slices of pizza. Jessica ate 1 slice. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of pizza with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{7}$ of the pizza.